


Let Me Take You Higher

by BlossomsintheMist



Series: Steve/Tony Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Comeplay, Creampie, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Intense Sex, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Physical Restraint, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Strength Kink, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, gentle Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist
Summary: “Good,” Steve said, and squeezed him gently around the waist.  “I guess we should see about having an actual shower, huh?”“It might be a good idea,” Tony allowed, smiling a little.  It felt loose and warm and wide on his face.Written for Day Twenty-One of Kinktober: Shower/Bath.





	Let Me Take You Higher

The feeling of Steve inside him was so overwhelming.  The water was hot, cascading over Tony’s face, plastering his hair to his skull, his ears, wherever Steve’s sturdy shoulders and broad back didn’t block it, and the steamy warmth around them, the way Steve’s hands felt, gripping at his hip, pushing him back into the wall, holding Tony’s wrists firm as iron above his head so there was no point in even struggling, so that Tony had to keep himself up with his knees, his legs squeezing low around Steve’s hips and back so that Tony just hung there, in his grip, being pushed back against the back of the shower with each firm, deep, hard thrust deep inside him, made him feel dizzy, hot, helpless and suspended and breathless in his grip. Steve’s thrusts weren’t bruising, or painful, they didn’t bang Tony against the granite shower wall with any kind of force, but each thrust was so long and deep, Steve’s cock plunging into him so deeply, so far and fast, that it felt like that hard throbbing heat was thrusting all the way up into his core, making Tony feel molten and hot and liquid and pulled apart, deep inside, heat pooling inside him with every deep thrust of sensation.

Steve’s cock brushed, teasing along his prostate, every time, was just too damn big not to, sending pleasure shivering through Tony’s nerves, but it wasn’t even about that, that was just a—a bonus, an incidental feature, extra, unnecessary, when it was about the deep intensity of sensation, the pressure, the immediacy, the heat, the deep hot throbbing girth, the way it went so _deep_ inside him. It was so hot, inside him, outside him, the heat of the water and the steam, and he felt so dizzy, and every deep thrust of Steve inside ached so beautifully, so perfectly.  Tony’s cock was hard, throbbing, pulsing with want every time Steve thrust forward so deep and commanding and the hard plane of his stomach rubbed against the sensitive tip, but it barely mattered, Tony’s own pleasure secondary to how beautifully Steve was plowing into him, rocking him helplessly back against the shower wall, suspended in midair, and just _using_ him.

Steve was gasping, groaning through his mouth, grunting through his nose, his face pressed deep into Tony’s neck, wet and hot, liquid and sucking and teasing with soft, hot, shivery sensation until Tony rolled his head to the side, whimpered under him, feeling Steve’s rocking his wrists back against the shower with the heel of his hand, with bruising force, the heel of it digging so achingly perfectly into the softer places at each of Tony’s wrists.  Steve had fingered him thoroughly, one, two, three fingers pushing into Tony, rubbing and massaging and stretching and slicking him until he was gasping and dripping, massaging his other hand along his muscles under the hot spray until Tony felt almost boneless, barely able to hold himself up around the fingers tenderly curling, caressing, circling inside him, but he still felt tight and clinging inside, slippery around Steve’s cock but still squeezing down on him with each pull of gravity, internal muscles quivering helplessly, out of control, as he dangled there tight around Steve’s massive, hot, throbbing length, Steve dragging against him until he groaned, felt tight and hot and tender and raw every time he pulled nearly out of him, then rolled his hips and thrust deep back inside and rubbed up along Tony’s prostate, pushed the tip of his cock against his belly, until breathless pleasure washed over him for a moment, and his eyes swam and his breath rasped and when he came back to himself Steve was deep inside him again, rolling his hips just a little to grind himself inside him before he pulled out and started it all over again.  Tony felt very aware of his own feet, the way the hot spray of the shower beat down on them, against the toes, over the soles, where he tried to dig them in just above the curve of Steve’s ass, hang on as best he could, the way the water felt, wet and warm, cascading over them, the air on them in mid-air.

“Hell, Tony,” Steve murmured against his throat, a deep rumble that Tony could feel in his chest against him, “take it.  You take it so good.  Take it for me, sweetheart.”  He flexed his hips, drove deep into him again, and Tony gasped, breath hitching in his throat, Steve went so deep.  His mouth was so gentle on Tony’s throat, though, so careful, soft and wet, sucking and hot, not leaving any kind of mark.

“Mmm,” Tony managed to gasp, flexing his hips helplessly.  His mouth felt wet from more than the water of the shower.  “I’ll take it, take it for you, yeah, ‘course.”  His head felt heavy and light at the same time, hazy, almost disconnected.  He barely even knew what he was saying, just that he wanted to agree with Steve, pressing his hands up against Steve’s firm grip on his wrists irresistibly, just to feel held down, arching up desperately against him, into each thrust.  He felt heavy and hazy and slow and thick, muscles loose and slack under Steve, could feel himself gasping, his chest heaving, as if from a long way away.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve panted against his neck, “you’re so sweet, you, you take it so good. You feel so sweet around me.”

Tony moaned, and on the next thrust it felt almost as if Steve went even deeper, pushing him up along the shower wall and surging up against him, driving deep inside.  He felt his legs start to slip at Steve’s back, just incapable of keeping them as tight against Steve’s sides as before with that extra little bit of hot pressure throbbing, pushing, deep inside him, sensation slamming hot and heavy through him. He could feel gravity pulling him down on Steve’s hot length, making him feel all the bigger, all the thicker inside him, all slick slippery friction hot and dragging along inner walls that felt quivering and overheated, Tony’s rim sore and prickling and wet around Steve’s thick, burning hot width as he pulled him wide on every slide out, every shove back in.  He felt himself rolling his hips, moving with Steve, but wasn’t sure if he was trying to push back into that overwhelming fullness and heat and sensation or squirm away from it, make it easier on himself, ease that overwhelming stretch and press and push into him, that went so deep inside.

Steve just sped up, not seeming to care that Tony’s legs were loosening, just slid one hand down, gripped hard against Tony’s ass, pushed his wrists harder into the wall of the shower, and bucked his hips up into him even harder.  Tony was being jolted up, bounced on each deep, shuddering thrust, and he heard himself moaning and moaning, unable to stop himself.

“Steve,” he heard himself babbling, “Steve, Steve.”

“That’s me,” Steve panted, his face so deeply flushed, too, down over his neck, his chest, down past his nipples, his eyes huge and blown over wet dripping eyelashes, “that’s right, deep inside you, you feel that?”

How—how could he not? “How—how could be, be feeling I anything else,” Tony managed to slur out, “your cock is, is so goddamn h-huge, stud.”

“Mouthy,” Steve said breathlessly, gently licking over his bottom lip, then shoved his tongue into Tony’s mouth, pressing his head back against the slick wall, kissing him deep and hot and wet, as he kept fucking in and out of him.  Tony just moaned, opened his mouth, gave way under it, let Steve invade his mouth, sucking on his tongue, hot and demanding, pushing into his mouth, pushing into him, filling him up, just like his hot heavy cock filled him up, pushed deep into him, deep inside.  Steve was speeding up now, and Tony just felt himself give way, go soft and hazy and easy under it, arching into Steve’s thrusts deep and heavy and fast inside him, the way Steve was holding him so firmly, so completely, how helpless and owned and pinned and breathtakingly _used_ Tony felt, so that he could just let him, let him do it, give himself over to him, be _Steve’s_. Taking it, taking him, just like Steve said.

It couldn’t have taken much longer after that.  Steve thrust into him a few more times, deep and shuddering through him through every nerve, deep in his bones, with the force of each one, and Tony felt loose and sore and tender, deep inside, through his whole body, squeezing down around him, tight and breathless as Steve thrust into him so deeply, making him feel quivering and hot, soft, open and yielding so Steve could just take him and take him as he arched up into Steve with everything he had and let him, and then Steve gasped out, “Good boy, that’s it, ah, so good, Tony, so good,” and moaned as he came inside him hot and wet with an even more breathtaking thrust in, burying himself in Tony even as he buried his face in Tony’s shoulder and biting down on the soft muscle of his shoulder as he did, just beside his neck, where it wouldn’t show.

Tony’s cock throbbed and itched for sensation, pressure, friction, a touch, needy between them and rubbed slick and sticky and sensitive against Steve’s abs, but he wasn’t even close to coming, just hung there in Steve’s arms and enjoyed the way Steve’s big cock shoved thoughtlessly, shivering and hot, back and forth inside him as he chased the end of his orgasm, mouthing wetly at his neck, the hot quivering feeling that sent washing over him as Steve thrust into him, coating his insides in his come.  Tony felt dizzy, the world swooping around him, lightheaded.  By the time Steve let his wrists drop, both hands going to Tony’s hips to hitch him up again against the wall, and Tony let his hands fall breathlessly to Steve’s shoulders, he could feel that hot, sticky come leaking out of him around Steve’s dick as he rolled his hips just softly now, gently, almost, up into him, leaking down the inside of his thigh.  He curled his fingers softly into Steve’s hair, feeling like he had to try and remember how to make his limbs work, his digits, like his skin was oversensitive and hot and tingling all over, and tried to catch his breath.

Steve kissed him, then, and they spent a lot of the next few moments kissing.  Steve was still deep inside him, mostly hard; Tony could feel him there hot and huge, the huge pounding, throbbing fullness deep inside him, that he knew belonged to Steve.  Steve’s mouth was soft, coaxing on his, and Tony could lose himself in the kissing, soft and wet and hot.  When Steve finally pulled away, Tony was breathless all over again, but still, the sensitive, overworked twinges of muscle, loose and tender, surprisingly sore, as Steve pulled out of him and his still-hard cock pulled on his sensitive rim, had Tony whining, gasping, shaking his head under the spray as he opened his eyes too quickly and his eyes got wet.

Steve smiled a little, said, quickly, “Sorry, sorry, that was my fault,” and then was pressing a washrag to Tony’s eyes, helping him dab at them lightly as they watered.  His hands squeezed at Tony’s hips, slowly lowered him to the slippery floor again, and Tony’s knees almost buckled, turning to water and wanting to go out from under him, but he managed to catch himself, his free hand against Steve, before he finished with wiping his eyes and gave it back.

He felt open now, open and wet, so that he could feel Steve’s come, very different from the trickle of the water over him, warm and thick, dripping down out of him, over his thighs.  It made him feel very warm, self-conscious and aware of it, of the loose ache of his hole, the wet drip between his thighs.

Steve stroked his hand over his face, and Tony felt himself smile shakily up at him.  Steve was smiling, ran the washcloth over his own face, and said, “Okay?”

“More than okay,” Tony heard himself murmur.  “Fantastic.” He looked down, saw Steve’s cock was still hot and hard and red between his legs, radiating heat so that he could feel it on his thighs where they stood so pressed together.  “Looking a little needy there, big boy,” he said, and it came out all low and thick and raspy. 

Steve blinked, looking surprised.  “I …” he started.

“Go again,” Tony said, swallowing.  “Can’t leave you wanting like that, can I?”

“But I,” Steve said, a little uncertainly, “I was real rough just now, I feel like.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Let me, Steve,” Tony said, “I want to,” and thought _let me, just let me serve you, use me to get off_.  He felt so spacy, soft and deep and velvety-under, and all he wanted to do was just feel Steve using him for his pleasure, getting off inside him, all over him, enjoying him as Tony reveled in Steve’s pleasure.

Steve sighed, and he raised a hand, rubbing the fingers, the thumb, gently over Tony’s cheek, his chin, the wet point of his goatee.  “Okay,” he said.  “Okay, mister.  I just hope the hot water doesn’t run out.”

“What do you take me for,” Tony mumbled, even as scattered as he was aware enough to be slightly offended by that.  “It won’t.”

And then Steve was sliding a hand around the back of his neck, turning him around, pushing him forward until he was resting his forehead on the wall, rubbing down over his shoulder and back with one hand until he let his hands rest on Tony’s hips and squeezed, sliding his hands down his thighs, pushing them together with steady, solid pressure until Tony got the picture and gasped, pushed his thighs tightly together. The position pulled at his lax, well-fucked hole, the soft fucked-out muscles of his rim, and he felt hot and self-aware and embarrassed as he felt more come trickle out of him, back down over his thighs.  Was Steve—was Steve really going to—

And then Steve was pressing up against him, a gentle, hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss against the back of his neck, all hot warm sturdy muscle all over Tony from shoulders to down over his thighs, and his hands were rubbing at his hips again, down his thighs and back up, and he said, “Keep them pressed tight together and let me?”

And Tony just caught his breath, his dick jumping at the thought, breathless and pounding with his heart, the way his breath did suddenly in his chest, somehow managed to gasp out, “Yes, yes, sure, sure thing, boss, I will.”

His hole still felt leaking and wet, his thighs were trembling, but Tony just pushed them together with all the determination he could muster in his loose, fucked-out state, and then Steve was pushing his cock between them, all hot and thick and wet against the warm, sensitive muscles, already warmed up and radiating heat from the shower itself.  Tony could feel his foreskin, the way his muscles almost pushed it back as Steve slid between them, so that his blunt hot cockhead slid over Tony’s shivery-tender perineum, up over his balls, against the shaft of his own hard dick, until his balls were pressed up tight and close against Tony’s thighs.  He bent down over him, kissed the rim of Tony’s ear, mouthed over it, one hand coming up to clasp Tony’s against the wall, squeezing gently and his thumb moving over the knuckles.  He murmured, “That’s it, that’s so good, God, you’re so tight for me,” and then he started to move, the rhythmic, liquid fucking motion that had driven him so deep and hard and evenly into Tony just a few minutes earlier now pushing him hard and sharp between Tony’s thighs as he pushed them together tightly, as each thrust pushed his big heavy cock up over Tony’s balls, against his own cock.

With each rough, shaking thrust between his legs, strong enough to rock him forward into the shower wall, Tony felt a slight chafing pull against his own wet skin, felt come spill out of his loose, open hole and down his thighs, all over Steve’s dick. He flushed, felt so hot and self-conscious, hid his face against his own hand, squeezed down on Steve’s as he gasped, but—but Steve liked it when he leaked, after, when he spilled Steve’s come, so, so maybe he liked that, the water beating down on Tony’s ass and thighs while Steve’s come leaked out of his soft, raw, well-fucked hole.  He felt so, so open, so wet, so wet all over, and his thighs felt warm, warming and well-used as Steve fucked between them and Tony struggled to keep them clenched tight, push them together (pushing all the more come out of his hole and down over Steve’s dick, the slick crack between his own thighs, in the process).

Steve was gasping against his neck, rubbing their skin together, still squeezing Tony’s hand lightly, caressing the knuckles with his thumb, even as his hot breath trembled, panting over the back of Tony’s wet neck.  He stroked Tony’s side, rubbed at his hip, and eventually his fingers slipped down, slid through the come leaking out over Tony’s thighs, up through the sticky wet crease between his thighs, making Tony shiver, to slip gently over his raw, shuddering hole, lighting the sensitive skin there up into painful stinging pleasure and making Tony gasp, fall forward against the wall, pushing his chest up against it, into the cool stone, instinctively.  Then Steve’s fingers pushed into him, and Tony gasped, moaned, almost swore, panting as they tugged at one side of him, pulling gently against tender, soft, prickling skin that danced with painful oversensitivity, swollen under his touch, tugged up against the top of his hole with his two fingers (they’d slipped inside so easily, Jesus, he had to be so soft and wet), then slid apart, gently, and slipped out of him.  Come spilled out of Tony even more easily after that, after Steve had fucked, fingered him even more open, and Tony gasped, panted against the wall, feeling hot all over at the realization that Steve had opened him up so that with each decisive thrust between his thighs even more of Steve’s copious spend spilled out of him, slicked down his thighs and spattered over Steve’s cock.

That must have revved up Steve’s engine, because he went even faster after that, until Tony’s thighs were hot and burning with friction where he had them pressed so tightly together and he could feel come slopping down out of him with every thrust.  And then Steve was coming, hot and wet and gasping into his shoulder, along his back, his face pressed tight to his shoulder and hand tightened on Tony’s against the wall, hot come splattering all over the insides of Tony’s thighs, his balls and his cock, some hitting the wall of the shower.  He rutted between Tony’s thighs, rubbing out the rest of his orgasm and coating him with even more hot, sticky come, and Tony just sighed, feeling warm all over, and pressed himself back into it, arching his back and giving Steve that hot tight space to press himself into. 

When he was done, Steve practically collapsed against Tony’s back, squeezing his hand one last time and then letting go, holding Tony’s hips as he panted and slumped over Tony’s back and his cock finally softened slightly between Tony’s thighs.  Tony felt warm all over, warm with a soft, honey-thick hazy buzzing in his head, and he found himself reaching down, idly playing with his balls, rolling his fingers through Steve’s hot come, down his own thigh, rubbing at the sensitive skin there, the raw hot skin Steve had left between his thighs.  He felt gasping and dizzy and—and breathlessly wonderful.  He touched his own cock a little too, idly, running his fingers over the come-coated shaft of it, traced his fingers around the sensitive tip, feeling the hot skin there until he was pushing his hips forward against it breathlessly, his own fingers finally rubbing softly against that persistent need, that desperate itch for friction.

Eventually Steve stirred behind him, and his big hands stroked gently at Tony’s hips, up over his belly, down over his pelvis.  “Was that all right?” he murmured then, his voice soft and low and sex-rough.  “You said rough.”

“It was perfect,” Tony mumbled.

“Okay,” Steve said, and Tony could feel the pleased, soft smile he hid in his shoulder. “Okay.”  His fingers slid down, over Tony’s short, neatly trimmed pubic hair, to find his hand, curve around it and stroke Tony’s cock gently.  His hand felt so warm, so broad and perfect, the way he stroked Tony’s shaft, teased at his cockhead gently with his fingers, and Tony sighed, let his fingers press into Steve’s palm, down over his wrist, and fall away, still resting his forehead against his own wrist, eyes closed, feeling hot and sweaty and damp against his hand and breathless.  “Want me to do something about this?” Steve asked, soft and gentle against his ear, breath cold against his soaking wet hair. He’d shifted, and now Tony could feel the shower beating down between his legs again.  There was come running down over the sensitive skin on the inside of his knee.

“Mmm,” Tony said, pushing his dick forward against Steve’s hand without even thinking.  His palm was so warm and firm and perfect, broad and not too hard and not too soft, and then he curled his fingers around his shaft and tugged on Tony and oh, that felt amazing, that was perfect.  He felt very floaty and warm, fuzzy, his legs weak as he fucked himself forward probably a little clumsily against Steve’s hand, his eyes still closed, the spray of the shower soothing, almost dizzying as it beat down over his head, his shoulders.  “Please,” he finally managed to breathe out.

“Of course,” Steve murmured instantly, laying a kiss against the bruised mark he’d left on Tony’s shoulder earlier, “let me make you feel good.”  And then he was tugging at Tony, stroking him gently, rubbing over his sensitive cockhead with his thumb, gentle but firm, thorough, until Tony was coming, pleasure pulling tight and releasing, tingling, all over, a rush of warmth, as he spilled over Steve’s hand with a cry that left him quietly, gasped out and shuddering against his hand, his chest heaving.

Steve stroked him through it, and then caught Tony around his waist with both hands as his knees went weak afterward, wobbled.

“I had it,” Tony mumbled. He still felt so warm and soft, hazy and thick and perfect, loose and relaxed and … just, soft.  He was under, he knew, sweet.  Who would have thought that a rough quickie in the shower would have left him this spacy, shivering and out of it under the warm spray?

“Just not taking any chances,” Steve said, softly, rubbing one hand gently over Tony’s belly, nuzzling into his hair.  “You know, you’re still dripping come.”  His hand slid down, two fingers hooking into Tony’s open hole loosely, easily, and pumping against the sensitive hot tissues there, worked soft and loose and open, and Tony moaned, shivering.

“Ugh,” he said, feeling himself clench and spasm around Steve’s fingers, so loose and open and dripping as Steve stroked him inside.  Steve had really fucked him hard, to leave him still so lax and soft down there, only now starting to clench up and spasm around his pushy fingers.

“I know, I know,” Steve said.  “The nice thing about the shower is how easy it is to clean up, right?”  He pulled his fingers out of Tony’s hole (leaving Tony very aware of it, shuddering and puffy), wiped them gently down his raw, still burning warm thigh.  “Sorry if I hurt you at all,” he said, all honest contrition.

“You didn’t,” Tony sighed, let himself go soft all over, lean back against Steve as he tugged him back toward him, into his arms.  “It felt amazing.  It was good, sugar.”

Steve rubbed his stomach gently, pressed gentle kisses over his neck.  “It was really good for me, too,” he said, sounding almost shy, like he so often did when he got a little rough.  “I can’t get over how good to me you are, how sweet you are.  You’re so damn generous.  So good to me, Tony.”

Tony felt himself go even warmer, shook his head.  It felt good to hear Steve say that, but—but he really didn’t have to.  It was a reciprocal thing, anyway, and he was just glad that Steve had enjoyed himself, more than anything.  He let his head sag back against Steve’s strong shoulder anyway, rest there.  He felt so warm.  He could feel, hear, his heart beating.  “Mmm,” he said, eventually, managed to get it out.  “I had a really good time, tiger.”

“Good,” Steve said, and squeezed him gently around the waist.  “I guess we should see about having an actual shower, huh?”

“It might be a good idea,” Tony allowed, smiling a little.  It felt loose and warm and wide on his face.

“Mmm,” Steve said, and leaned down, pressed a lingering kiss to Tony’s forehead, one that made him smile, feeling how soft it had gone, feel warm down to his toes.  “I’m in no hurry, either,” he murmured.

“We shouldn’t waste too much more water, though,” Tony sighed, and rolled over, rubbed his eyes on Steve’s shoulder, opened them and looked up at him, framing Steve’s face in his hands and leaning in for a kiss.  “We can cuddle on the sofa.  Or in bed.”

“I thought we weren’t going to run out of hot water,” Steve said, smiling a little.

“We’re not,” Tony scoffed. “For the sake of the environment, honey.” 

“Oh, right,” Steve said, smiling.  He reached up, rubbed the backs of his knuckles against Tony’s face.  “In that case,” he said, stroking Tony’s jaw, gently, and Tony just sighed, let himself lean into it, nuzzle against his touch, kiss what parts of his hand he could reach.  “Let me clean you up, now that I’ve got you all messy.”

“As long as you let me return the favor,” Tony murmured, and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s knuckles.


End file.
